i hate you but i admire you
by ARGENTUM F. SILVER-CHAN
Summary: kau mengukur segalanya dengan LOGIKA matematika, bukan dengan afeksi dan rasa. i hate u but i admire u, toushiro...


terinspirasi kisah nyataku... .Pendek dan gaje. Flame tidak diterima. Makasih...

Fic ini kupersembahkan untuk the boy named D**** .. someone who fill my life in class 1 chemychal analyz-1 :) don`t be angry boy, please...

* * *

><p><strong>I hate you but i admire<strong>** you**

**By : Argentum Fe Silver-chan**

* * *

><p><em>Catatan Rangiku Matsumoto...<em>

Waktu berputar dalam keegoisan

Membawaku dalam rasa yang tak bisa kuaksarakan

Percayalah ini tak lebih dari sepenggal rasa persahabatan

Yang takkan pernah berubah menjadi cinta atau rasa lain yang menyakitkan

Hujan turun perlahan, membawa keping memori yang semakin lama semakin samar... Mataku meredup mengigat sosok mungil itu, berlari dengan tas nya yang ber-size lebih basar daripada badanya sendiri. Sosok mungil yang selalu kupanggil Mr. Logika.

Bukan hanya tubuhnya yang mungil bagaikan siswa sekolah dasar, usianya pun masih sangat muda untuk menjadi siswa SMA. Tapi dia sungguh sosok yang mempesona. Sosok yang membenciku sepenuhnya -dan akupun membencinya. Walau sesungguhnya dalam matanya yang sedalam lautan, aku terjerat pesonanya.

_Toushiro Hitsugaya._

Nama asli yang sangat indah. Lalu kupanggil ia tuan logika. Karena ia mengukur segalanya dengan rasional matematika -bukan dengan afeksi dan rasa. Tak heran, ia menjadi sosok kaku yang mencintai persaingan -tapi tertutup pada dunia. Sosok yang menyembunyikan emosinya dalam kemisteriusan fana.

...

Hari ini minggu kedua bulan terakhir di tahun ini. Udara masih begitu dingin. Kami dan seluruh siswa SMA Karakura melakukan kerja bakti massal untuk persiapan akreditasi sekolah. Dan ini adalah kegiatan mutlak yang dilakukan setiap tahunya -mengingat sekolah ini adalah sekolah paling bergengsi di kota dan selalu mendapat point A dalam akreditasi. Huft...

"Heh! Bersih-bersih yang benar dong! Lelet!" seruan nyaring Toushiro membahana. Aku memajukan bibirku beberapa senti.

"Kenapa? Kamu menggajiku?" ucapku sarkastis sambil berkacak pinggang galak. Toushiro tak mengabaikanku. Walau sepersekian detik aku melihat ia seperti akan tersenyum, tapi ia tetap saja berwajah datar. Datar sedatar-datarnya. Menyebalkan!

"Rangiku...Toushiro... kalian itu seperti kucing dan anjing!" komentar Renji seraya tertawa. Ia menunjuk Toushiro sebagai 'anjing' dan aku sebagai 'kucing'. Aku mengacungkan batang sapu ke wajah Renji dan Toushiro sekaligus.

"Menyebalkan!" makiku. Mereka berlari menjauh. Renji tertawa lepas -Toushiro tertawa kecil sambil melempar lirikan penuh ejekan padaku. Lirikan sarat makna -aku tidak mengerti.

Aku tak pernah bisa membaca pikiran Toushiro. Matanya yang indah dan biru seperti angkasa sama sekali tak pernah menyiratkan sebuah perasaan -ya, mata yang sangat indah itu membuatku penasaran. Aku meredupkan mata.

"Sampahnya jangan ditimbun oi! Dibuang di sana! oh iya, kau pinjam alat-alat kebersihan yang lain sana di dekat laboratorium!" terdengar suara Toushiro mengagetkanku. Aku mengangkat alis.

"Ya," jawabku pendek.

Huft... satu lagi sisi aneh dari Toushiro adalah ini. Dia membenciku -dia cuek padaku -dia kasar padaku -tapi dia peduli padaku. Walau itu hanya hal yang sangat kecil. Dan itulah yang membuatku tersenyum. Kutatap punggung mungilnya dengan senyum lembut. Enyah kekesalanku. Aku meletakkan sapu di tanganku dan mengikuti instruksinya dengan cepat.

_Aku kagum padanya._

Entahlah... rasa janggal yang sudah lama mengendap dan mengerak dalam batinku yang mati. Aku benci dia tapi aku mengaguminya. Rasa yang aneh, tapi aku menikmatinya.

...

"Absen nomor satu!"

"Hadir Pak!"

"Absen dua!"

"Hadir!"

"Absen tiga!"

"ada Pak!"

Aku menekuk lutut di sudut aula, mendengarkan Pak Ukitake mengabsen satu-per satu siswa kelas X chemichal analyz I -kelasku. Sekarang ini kami sedang mengikuti pelatihan teater, kegiatan wajib di sekolah untuk siswa tingkat dasar. Dan kami, siswa jurusan Chemichal analyz pun harus ikut serta.

Jika ada salah satu saja dari kami yang namanya tidak tercantum di presensi, maka... Ah, sudahlah... sekolahku banyak aturan. Malas membahasnya...

"Absen tiga belas WAFAT pak!" ujarku asal. Semua mata menoleh pada siswa yang absenya berada di urutan tiga belas : Toushiro.

Semua tergelak. Aku menyeringai penuh kemenangan pada Toushiro yang terbengong-bengong sendiri mendengar suara lantangku. Sedetik kulihat ia memandangku galak -lalu matanya meredup lagi. Dia diam, tak bereaksi.

"Absen nomor tiga belas mana?" tanya Pak Ukitake.

Hitsugaya mengangkat tangan mungilnya dan bersuara, "Selalu hadir Pak!"

Aku tertawa kecil, melirik dia yang duduk dengan kaki terjulur ke depan. Aku tersenyum -terpana sejenak pada mata manisnya yang meredup putus asa. Ia sangat tampan dalam kondisi seperti itu.

Aku tak mengerti kenapa si kecil Hitsugaya begitu tertutup pada dunia. Padahal aku yakin jika ia mau terbuka sedikit pada dunia, maka dunia akan menyukainya. Begitu juga aku -aku menyukai Hitsugaya. Tapi dalam konteks yang lebih jelas : _aku menyukai Hitsugaya hanya sebatas teman._

Mengapa?

Padahal dia adalah sosok yang sempurna untuk dicintai seorang wanita...

Yah, aku tak membiarkan jawabanya menjamah pikiranku...

...

Kurebahkan tubuh dengan nafas yang tersisa satu-satu. Lelah dengan pelatihan teater di sekolah, aku langsung menjemput bantal dan kasur. Ah, nikmat rasanya berada di kamar setelah beraktivitas seharian di sekolah.

Kulirik jam. Ah pukul empat sore...

Dzzzttt... dzzzttt... handphone ku bergetar, menandakan ada pesan masuk. Malas, kuklik tombol yes.

Ada pesan masuk -dari seseorang yang kukenal baik. Toushiro Hitsugaya. Pesan yang mengubah hidupku sekarang dan seterusnya.

.

_"Ran, i wouldn`t talk anything to you again, Thanks for everything"_

_"Why?"_ balasku.

Tak ada respons apapun dari sang pemilik nama. Aku mendesah -dalam selaksa rasa bersalah. Ah tidak... aku tak mau ini terjadi.

_"GIVE ME THE REASON! GIVE ME THE EXPLAIN! I`LL TERROR U UNTIL U GIVE ME THE REASON!"_

.

Aku berbisik dalam hati. Toushiro... apa salahku padamu? Apa kelakuanku selama ini menyakitimu? Apakah aku salah? APA AKU SALAH?

dzzztt... handphone bergetar. Kuklik tombol yes, berharap ada jawaban pasti darinya.

_"Simpel kok Ran... kau terus mengejekku, menghinaku, menyindirku... daripada marah-marah kan lebih baik aku diam..."_

Dadaku terguncang untuk sesaat. Terbayang manis wajahnya, cemberut marah padaku. Aku memang keterlaluan -kuakui itu. Tapi...tapi...

.

_Tidak..._

_Toushiro... kumohon jangan..._

.

Kemarahan menyesaki batin lebih dahsyat dari apapun. Aku menangis dalam hati.

_"I`m not completly hate you boy..."_ tulisku _"i admire U. kehilanganmu sama saja dengan kehilangan sebagian hal yang sudah mengisi hatiku"_

_"Sebagian hal yang sudah mengisi hatimu? what that?"_ balasnya. Aku menghela nafas lagi. Jemari ku menari di atas keypad handphone.

_"anything about U,"_ aku jujur, _"anything about U that make me admire U, boy..."_

.

Sakit kurasakan

Saat krisis batin menyapu perasaan

Bola mata jernihnya menolak keberadaanku

Ya, Tuhan, seriuskah ia marah padaku?

.

Aku mengaguminya

Dengan ketulusan hati ini -aku tak berdusta

Tapi... aku tak mengerti

Rumitnya perasaan ini

.

Ini BUKAN CINTA, aku berani berjanji

Ini hanya kekaguman, aku yakin sekali

Tapi...

.

Sehari... dua hari... mungil itu masih menutup dirinya dariku. Aku mulai kehilangan sosok manisnya yang mengisi hari-hariku... Sampai waktu berputar kubiasakan diriku tanpa kehadiranya.

Tapi Ya Tuhan... rasa ini masih ada. Sekeras apapun coba kuenyahkan dari batin ini -nama Toushiro Hitsugaya terus bertahta di sini.

Di singgasana kecil di hatiku. Menguasai sadarku akan rasa yang kurasakan sangat sangat sangat lain.

Tapi bukan cinta. Aneh bukan?

.

Awal musim semi. Kusandarkan punggungku di sisi jendela seraya menikmati langit malam yang sepi, kelam dan menebar hawa beku. Kebekuan merasuk batin yang tersapu rindu.

Tanganku tak berhenti memainkan handphone, mencoba mengumpulkan keberanian untuk mengontaknya. Tapi...

Ah...

Aku sadar perasaanku sangat salah. AKU SADAR YA TUHAN! AKU SADAR! Tapi tidak ada satupun yang bisa menerangkan tentang perasaanku yang sesungguhnya -apakah aku.. pada Toushiro...

Aku bangkit. Perasaan aneh yang terus menggerus keberanian batinku untuk bicara kuabaikan. Aku lelah terus berlari dari kesungguhan perasaan -aku manusia biasa yang tidak bisa hidup datam derita dusta seperti ini! Ya Tuhan!

...

Aku menatap gedung sekolahku, megah dan menjulang dengan arsitektur modern yang memukau. Tapi bukan gedung itu yang menjadi fokusku -tapi sosok mungil yang berada di salah satu balkon gedung itu. Toushiro. Aku memaksakan sudut bibirku tertarik ke atas.

"Rangiku," pangggilnya -terdengar tertahan di tenggorokan. Lalu ia lenyap di lantai dua.

Aku melangkah gontai ke arah gerbang utama sekolah. Di antara riuh para siswa berseragam putih-abu abu, aku mendengar suara nyaring yang tak asing. Suara yang kurindukan. Suara yang terus menggenangi batinku dalam rasa bersalah. Suara..

"Toushiro?" bisikku.

"Yah... sampai ketemu besok Ran!" seru Toushiro sambil berlari. Kaki jenjangnya cepat melesat diantara kerumunan. Aku tertegun untuk sepersekian detik -menyaksikan Toushiro... tersenyum. Manis... tapi sangat janggal. Toushiro tersenyum padaku!

Jantungku berdebur, terpesona untuk sedetik. Mataku menyipit, seiring irama hati yang mulai berpuisi.

.

Lama aku merindu

Sosok yang bagai bunga di tepi tebing curam dan tinggi

Bisa kukagumi tapi takkan tersentuh tangan ini

Kau surga beku yang bertahta di hati

Tapi tak bisa kusayangi apalagi kumiliki

Kau tau apa alasanku mengatakan ini?

Karena...

.

Dzzztttt.. handphone ku bergetar. Segera kutekan tombol yes. Ada pesan masuk dari sebuah nomor. Pesan singkat yang berbunyi :

_"Ran, aku akan pulang dalam waktu dekat ini. Aku kangen kamu Ran. Love, Ichimaru"_

Aku tersenyum. Lalu kubalas._ "Ya sayang... Love, Rangiku"_

Kutatap punggung Toushiro yang masih nampak di dekat gerbang. Aku tidak bisa terus menyimpan rasa ini, Toushiro. Karena aku sudah punya seorang kekasih... Mungkin aku akan puas menjadi temanmu saja. Terimakasih kau sudah menoreh warna baru dalam hidupku -dan kesan indah dalam hatiku.

Lalu aku melangkah pulang. Kulirik langit yang terasa tersenyum manis saat itu.

"Ran, mau main ke rumahku?" tanya rekanku, Rukia.

"Kau bikin aku kaget saja! Ah tidak... maaf ya, Ichimaru sebentar lagi pulang dari sekolahnya di luar kota. Aku mau menyambutnya.." jawabku jujur.

"Cieee... pacarmu ya?"

Aku tertawa kecil. "Ichimaru itu cintaku sekarang dan seterusnya..." lirihku.

Jujur.

Tanpa dusta.

**Fin**

* * *

><p>"...Akogare dake ja ume kirenai, Sabishi-sa dake ga kyō mo riaru de, Ima, ai ni ittara naite shimau..."<p>

Mungkin kata2 diatas yang mampu mewakili perasaanku saat ngebikin mantra ancur ini... haha... udah deh... ketikan diatas tuh ada yang USSO ada yang enggak. agak hiperbolis emang, tapi yah namanya jga produk stress~

endingnya tetep GinRan dunks... cz Ichimaru-Rangiku is the best wkwkwkw *gak nyambung* wokkeh, mina-san kalo mau review, ngasi feedback dll silahkan klik "Review This Story"

:)

salam sayang, Fe(rrum)


End file.
